


Phillip Gallagher's Other Life

by HesitantlyHipsterAlien



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bisexual! Lip Gallagher, Gallavich (in a few chapters), Light Smut, Lip is an Escort, M/M, Multi, Sex Work, some family stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantlyHipsterAlien/pseuds/HesitantlyHipsterAlien
Summary: Derek Jarman once said "Understand that sexuality is as wide as the sea. Understand that your morality is not law. Understand that we are you. Understand that if we decide to have sex whether safe, safer, or unsafe, it is our decision and you have no rights in our lovemaking."Lip knows what this quote means. He knows it because it defines himself and his sexuality.  He is and has been sexually fluid for as long as he's had a sex drive. But he never really bothered experimenting.That is until, through a job his family doesn't know he has (which he got when Liam got sick), he meets a man that changes everything for him.





	1. New Feelings

"It's a one-time thing. Double what you normally make and nothing you'd need a condom for. You're just his type, you'll be perfect."

This is the line Tricia gives Lip when describing the job, the sly smile on her glittery lip saying that she knows he can't refuse. Its the same smile that she had when she first talked to him about this job. Again, an offer Lip really wasn't in a position to refuse. It paid better than anything he'd ever had a chance at working before, and with Liam as sick as he'd been the last month and a half, the Doctor bills were already threatening to drain his family savings. He'd taken the job then just as he was likely to do now.

Normally, all his jobs are women. Some want to do nothing but fuck for as long and as hard as he can. Others just want a pretty face to sit and listen. Kiss them, play with their hair. Almost all want to be in charge. He's never been an escort for a guy before.

But the guy offered double, and as Lip told Ian after Karen dumped him the first time, he's 'kind of a slut too'. And the money really outweighed any negative feelings Lip could have about the work he was doing.

So, Lip, true to character, replies with "Fuck it, why the hell not?"

«...»

He likes this. A lot.

The hands in his hair pull just slightly, fingers playing at the honeyed curls. A tongue slips between his lips and dances with his as their hearts throb in the same rhythm, separated only by bare chests. The air smells of cigarette smoke, Old Spice, and the summer night through the open window. Breaths heave out of his chest as he tries to hold the kiss for as long as possible, almost competitive with the man beneath him.

One hand trails from his hair down his neck, following the curvature of his body to the small of his back. Shivers dance up and down his spine.

"A-are you sure you've...never escorted men before?" The man- Charles, he introduced himself as- asks when they finally come up for air, running the tips of his fingers over Lip's hip bones. The blue eyed male grins in the dark, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Can't you tell?"

"No, which is good. You're a fantastic kisser, and surprisingly light for all these muscles," Charles comments, hand trailing to Lip's abs.

"I was holding myself up off you."

"What? No way."

"Uh huh."

"Prove it, put your full weight on me."

At this, Lip pauses, studying the other man's face. Black hair, perfect brows, eyes as deep and green as the eyes of Jensen Ackles in every Supernatural fanfiction ever, lips that taste- as he's gathered- like cigarettes and cinnamon. Charles is smirking patiently, which makes Lip grin.

"Okay, but you asked for it."

The grunt that follows sends Lip into a fit of giggles as he rolls off and onto the hotel bed. Charles' smirk becomes a grin as he watches him.

"Tired already?" 

"Eh..."

"Care for round two?"

At that, Lip smirks back. Mimicking his earlier statement he replies, "Fuck it, why the hell not?"

«...»

He slips into the house around two a.m, flopping onto the couch. He is exhausted, and while half of him had been tempted to spend the night with Charles- who promised he'd be calling the service again- he knew Fiona would have questions if he did. So instead, he sneaks in at the ass crack of dawn, and crashes on the couch so as not to wake his siblings up.

Lip knows full well that this will be the first of many nights, and while his new experimentations with his sexuality excite him, he's absolutely drained and doesn't have the energy to think about it all right now. Just as he's closing his eyes, he hears a familiar voice.

"Where the fuck were you?"


	2. Busted

Lip stares at his brother, who is sitting at the kitchen counter, apparently texting someone on his cell phone (probably Mickey).

"...How long have you been sitting there?" He asks, rather than answering his younger brother's question, because Lip knows his siblings would freak if they heard the words 'sex work'. Yes, the Gallagher's have had a history of odd jobs, but having the brightest of all of them end up as a glorified hooker still probably wouldn't fly. And while Lip could explain to them that what he was doing was very legal and official and there was no shame in it, his siblings just wouldn't get that.

"Couple hours," Ian shrugs, running a hand through his red curls. "Where were you?"

"Working."

"This late?"

"Technically, its early."

"Don't be a jackass."

"Fine," Lip huffs, leaning against the back of the couch. "Yes, this "late". I got offered some night shift work for double what I normally get paid. And I took the offer because Liam's new meds are going to rob us blind otherwise."

Ian winces at the mention of their baby brother and how sick he was. Lip shifts to rest his head on his arm, letting a comfortable silence fall between the two of them. He's just about ready to close his eyes and drift off when Ian stands, plopping down on the couch across from him. The look on Ian's face says he wants to tell Lip something, but there's a nervousness about it. Just like the day he sort of came out.

The thought of how badly that went makes Lip wince now. He wishes things had gone differently, so his brother didn't have to be hurt because of it. And its even worse because he knows if he eventually tells Ian about Charles, Ian will be far more understanding than Lip ever had hope of being.

"...were you waiting up for me?" Lip asks, breaking the silence, hoping Ian talking will distract him from his own grim train of thought. After a moment, his brother nods. Lip nods back. "Why?"

"Are you really working for an escort service?" Ian blurts out.

At first Lip is too stunned to respond. When he can speak, he has a question of his own.

"How'd you find out?:

"You told Fiona the name of the company, and then I googled the rest," Ian says, playing with the cell phone in his hands. "...I know its not the same as being a hooker. Before he and I hooked up, Kash used to get escorts... but... umm... this place is legal, right?" 

Lip nods, running a hand through his own wild locks. "Legal enough that we all get drug screened, background checks, regular clinic visits, and two weeks paid vacation a year."

"All that for having sex with people?"

"Not just sex," Lip responds, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. "Sometimes its make outs, sometimes its talking, sometimes its dinner dates, and sometimes its sex."

Ian nods some, biting his lower lip. "...and you're being safe about it, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

It takes a moment, but Ian nods. Then he stands, offering a hand to help Lip up. Just like that, the conversation is over and they head up to their shared bedroom for the night.


End file.
